


I need to know, that when I fail, you'll still be here.

by 20dollarfobleed



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: kinda negative in a part, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: " A show gone wrong, Tyler makes a little mistake and freaks out, saying he wants to end the band. Josh convinces him otherwise "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to know, that when I fail, you'll still be here.

This is one of the best shows they have ever performed, the audience screaming the words back with a certain energy that only Twenty One Pilots' music could fill them with, and Josh hammering down on his drums harder than ever before. With each crash his playing grew harder and more ferocious, playing in time with the screams and cheers of the crowd. Tyler was cheering the crowd on, having them mime his actions and in turn them helping Tyler to fight his way through the show, through the thick blanket of insecurities.

Tyler wasn't feeling the show as much as everyone else. He had had a headache all day, and his insecurities choked him more than usual, suffocating his will to enjoy the show and fans. To top it all off, he hadn't eaten all day, which threw him off balance because he was so dizzy from the lack of food.

He just felt like he couldn't keep up with everyone.

His brain was sluggish and stuck, while everyone else had quick pulses that were beating in time with Josh's fast drumming. Their screams were faster than Tyler was singing, and he could feel a wall of frustration was building up in himself, which was new. He had almost never been frustrated with the clique.

He tried to push on through the set, and then, he thought, I can rest.

That plan worked for a couple more songs, until Guns For Hands came.

In the middle, he was stuck singing the verse while everyone had already finished, and he felt tears build up in his eyes at his failure to keep up.

He failed the clique. He failed these people who needed him.

He dropped the mic and walked off stage, but he was pretty sure people saw the tears before he completely left their sight.

He walked to the dressing room, ignoring Mark's calls after him. Sitting on the couch, he let out all the pent up frustration, the tears finally coming out and streaming down his face quickly. He could faintly hear Josh say something to the crowd, then it was silent.

A knock sounded from the door. "Hey, ty? MInd if I come in?" Josh's voice 

"Yes." Tyler's voice cracked as he said this, but he really did want to be alone. These were probably his most vulnerable moments.

Josh came in anyway. He silently walked over and sat across from Tyler on the coffee table, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not good enough for them." Tyler mumbled, wiping his shameful (or so he thought) tears away from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, looking mildly disbelieving.

"Me, I'm not good enough for them. I was singing too slow and I was behind everyone. They need someone better, someone like you who can keep up with them. I can't do that Josh, I want to quit the band." Fresh tears built up, and Tyler used the back of his hand to wipe them away once again.

"Tyler, I'm not sure if you know this, but you mean so much to them that they would live for you. They've stayed alive through all these tough obstacles being throw their way because your music has helped them. Do you know how many people would most likely be dead if you hadn't decided to start writing music with me? Probably thousands. And that's what's maybe gonna happen if you leave us. You can't leave them, Ty, they need you."

"But I messed up! On a song that means so much to them!"

"We can always perform is again, and it's not like they are suddenly going to stop liking you because you messed up one time. It wasn't even that bad a mistake, Tyler." 

"Are you sure?" Tyler felt doubtful that the clique could still like him after that.

"Yes, I'm sure, Tyler. Now are you ready to go out there and save lives?"  he asked, smiling and holding out his hand for Tyler to take. 

When he did, Josh smiled even wider and they walked back onto stage, the fans cheering their loudest as they spotted their favorite singer/pianist/ukulele-playing bassist.

"Sorry about that, guys. I just had kind of a rough time keeping up with you all. I hope you all still like me." He was half-joking, but the audiences' screaming showed that they did still, in fact, like him.

"That's sick." he smiled. "Now I think we should try this song again?" he asked, smiling once again when the clique screaming in approval again. "Thank you for letting me do this, friends. It means a lot."

He doesn't know how he could ever think of leaving the band.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda altered it slightly from little mistake to mental breakdown but oh well i hope you like it


End file.
